Should've Said No
by KirbyGirly
Summary: Post Purgatory. Bobby and Alex grow closer. Total ship with not much plot at the moment, but we'll see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Writer: Kirby

Rating: T

Spoilers: Purgatory

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show, the song, yada yada

Summary: Bobby messed up big this time. Is there any chance Alex will ever forgive him?

A/N: Well people, this is my first story, so tell me how I'm doing, okay? I'm completely open to comments and suggestions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sat alone in the bar, the same one where he had met Mike Stoat, and his one chance at redemption._God, I'm such a screw-up, _Bobby thought as he drank another swig of beer. _Eames was right to be so pissed at me._

Eames.

His once close friend, who had had his back through everything, who he would take a bullet for if the situation ever were to appear.

_Strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything_

_Is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Right now just looking at you_

_Seems wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_My best friend, _Bobby thought as he signaled the bartender for a refill. _The woman I love_ – whoa, where did had that come from? But the more he thought about it, the more he found it was true. He loved her, he couldn't deny that, and he had to find a way to salvage their relationship, before it was too late

He looked up from his beer when he heard a muffled sob from a few stools down. The woman had her face covered with her hands, but Bobby knew instinctively form just looking.

Alex.

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_Should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known word that what you did with her would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind; I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

He had made her, his badass, tough as nails partner, cry. He hadn't known it was possible, but now he felt even worse than he did when he walked into the bar. Getting up slowly, Bobby walked over to where Alex sat and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex? A-Are you ok?" he asked. She looked up and he winced slightly, noting the bloodshot eyes, he could tell she had been drinking for a while.

"What do you want?" she slurred.

"Ea-Alex, I-" Bobby stammered, unsure of what to say, "Why are you drunk?" he managed lamely.

_You can see that I've been crying, baby, you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe we could ever be the same?_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known word that what you did with her would get back to me_

_I should've been there in the back of your mind; I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me_

"How else was I not supposed to think about you and your damn way of thinking, Goren?" Alex demanded as she downed her shot in one gulp.

"Alright, no more," Bobby said loud enough for the bartender to hear, who nodded and went back to the customer in front of him.

"You can't tell me what to do!" she yelled. "Hey, bring on some more of whatever I just drank!"

"Alex, look at me!" He grabbed her arm as she tried to stand up and almost toppled to the ground. "I'm sorry about everything, about Tate's, and Donny, and not telling you about the case. I never meant to hurt you and you know that. I don't know what I can do to make this better, but I won't let you drink yourself into a hole just because you want to forget about me!"

_I can't resist, before you go tell me this: was it worth it, was she worth this?_

_No. You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known word that what you did with her would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind; I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should have said no, baby, and you might still have me_

Tears welled up in her eyes and before Bobby knew what was happening, Alex had flung herself into his arms, holding on for dear life. "I'm sorry," she mumbled into his now tear-stained shirt, and he tightened his grip around her. "You're right, I've been a bitch about thing. But you have to tell me what's going on. You have to trust me."

"I know. I'll work on it, I promise," Bobby whispered and kissed the top of her head. "Come on, let's get out of here. I'll take you home. I really don't think you're in any state to drive."

"'Kay. Lead the way, partner," Alex said and they both smiled as he helped her hobble her way to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC?? Let me know if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Well, this chapter doesn't have a song to go with it, but if you like it when random songs are added, let me know and I'll add one in the next chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived at her home in Rockaway half an hour later, and when Bobby turned to Alex he saw her sleeping soundly with her head propped up against the window.

"Alex," he mumbled and shook her shoulder gently. No response. "Come on, Alex, we're here, you've gotta wake up."

"No."

"What, do you want me to do? Carry you into the house?" he tried again, and seconds later her eyes opened and narrowed. "I had to get you up somehow," Bobby said and shrugged.

"Fine." With that she unbuckled her seatbelt, had the door open, and was attempting to exit the car without falling on her face.

"Need a little help?" Bobby asked as he rounded the SUV and began to put his arm around her waist to help her walk.

"I can do it myself, thank you," Alex snapped, shaking her head to try to clear the double-vision. "Whatever you saw at the bar is gone, Goren. I can think straight now, even if I can't walk or see that way. Me crying isn't an everyday thing and I had to find some way to scrub all this shit from my hair. I'm still royally pissed at you."

He just nodded and backed away a little._ Well, at least it's "Goren" now and not "Detective", _he thought as they walked up to her door. She shoved her purse into his hands and said, "Here, open the door. I still can't see right and it'll take forever for me to find the damn keys." Again, Bobby just nodded and minutes later they were in her home with the door shut and locked securely.

Alex walked unsteadily down the hall towards her living room and Bobby followed, now unsure of what to say or do. So, as she lowered herself onto her couch he just stood there awkwardly in the middle of the room.

"Well?" her voice startled him from his thoughts.

"Uh, what?"

"Are you going to just stand there, or are one of the three of you going to say something? God, my head hurts," she said and tried to clear her vision.

"Uh…" there were so many things he wanted to say, but he didn't know how to start.

"Robert Goren, I swear to God if you don't say something resembling a coherent sentence in the next three seconds-"

"Ok, ok, let me explain!" Bobby said hastily, knowing full well she would follow up on her threat if she thought it was necessary. "I'm sorry, let me say that first. I know how much I hurt you and I know you probably want to kick my ass right now, which is to be expected after what happened," he began to pace, "I wanted things to get back to being normal and to do that I had to take the case. Not calling you, or meeting with you to tell you was wrong and I know that. I would take that part back if I could. And I don't know what I can do or say to make things better. I said half of this at the bar and I'll say it again if I have to."

They heard a loud boom of thunder and rain began to pelt the windows. Bobby wanted nothing more than to wrap himself around his petite partner and know that she understood why he did things the way he did.

"Damn, they were right," Alex mumbled and Bobby looked at her with a puzzled face.

"What do you mean? Who's 'they'?" he asked.

"The weatherman said that New York's probably going to get six to ten inches of rain, with hail, and all the crap that comes with it. Looks like it started now."

"Oh, yeah. Eames, I guess I should go-" he started, but was cut of when the power went out.

"Damn it!" Alex yelled. "Ok, Goren, I may still be mad as hell, but I'm not letting you go out in this. I'm tired so I'm going to bed. You can have the couch, and if I catch you trying to leave I'll nail your ass to the wall. Got it?"

"Uh, yeah, but Alex-"

"Bobby, for once, please just go along with something someone says and don't question it," she sighed, suddenly too tired to fight.

"Ok. Goodnight, Alex," he said, and watched her make her way down the hall, mumbling curses when she hit an object. He wanted to help, but knew she would snap at him again, so he kept his mouth shut, stretched out on her couch, and began to think of ways to make this up to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

TBC? I got a couple of comments saying Alex didn't cry, so I explained it here. I hope you liked it. Any suggestions?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thanks for the reviews! I lost track of where to go with this and I finally figured it out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Bobby was still staring up at the ceiling. The electricity was back on and the lamp above his head flickered, reminding him of the lightning outside. He hoped that when Alex woke up she'd be in a better mood and be willing to talk things out. Suddenly he heard the faint sound of music coming from down the hall.

Getting up slowly, he stretched his back and made his way to the source of the music, which appeared to be Alex's room. Unsure of what would come out of his actions, Bobby knocked softly of her door. It opened seconds later and he saw his partner in a fuzzy light blue robe with her hair swept off her face in a neat ponytail. He smiled softly.

Alex yawned, "May I help you?"

"Oh, uh, I just heard some music and-"

"It helps me relax," she said sleepily.

"Oh, well then I'll just let you go back to, uh, whatever it is you do to relax," Bobby said and turned to leave, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Bobby, do you want to come in?" Alex asked in a shy voice.

"Uh no, Alex, it's okay, thank you. I wouldn't want to intrude."

A small smile appeared on her face as she said, "Bobby, please, you wouldn't be intruding. And, if I get too annoyed with you, I'll just send you back to that lumpy old couch."

"Well, if you're sure, then I guess I could," he told her and allowed her to pull him inside so she could shut the door.

When the music reached his ears he looked at her and said, "I didn't know you liked country." Whenever he was at her house during a case she would turn on some classic rock, or her guilty pleasure, ABBA.

"My niece is obsessed with a band called Rascal Flatts, and I have to admit, I can understand why." Bobby just stood there listening to the slow tempo of the song.

"Alex?" he said after a minute.

"Hmm?" she looked up from her novel.

He didn't know where the strange surge of confidence came, but he smiled at her and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

She stared at him for a second, making him think he had just made a fool of himself before smiling and nodding.

Although unexpected, but not unwelcome, Bobby took hold of her hand and pulled her out of the chair she sat in and wrapped his arms around her, while still keeping a professional distance. Wanting none of that, Alex smirked at him and burrowed further into his arms, thankful that the pills she had taken earlier had cleared away most of her double vision and headache. Bobby looked down at her in time to see her lay her head on his chest and heave a heavy sigh. Unsure of what the sigh meant, but not wanting to ruin the moment, he just smiled and rested his chin on her head.

They moved slowly with the music, not wanting it to end, but not pulling apart when the song reached its end with the final lyrics:

_No, I don't think I'll ever understand why you love me just like I am._

"I liked that song," Bobby said matter-of-factly and kissed the top of her head.

"I'm glad," Alex smiled and looked up at him. Aware that his face was only inches from hers, she decided, _Oh, hell with it, _and closed the gap between them by touching his cheek and gently pulling her lips to his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dun-dun. Well, there's chapter 3! Now to figure out what to write next. Any suggestions? I had things worked out a different way, but this just didn't go as planned. Oh well. Like I said, reviews are appreciated! By the way the song was Like I Am, by Rascal Flatts.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey people! I am SOOOO sorry that I haven't updated in forever. I lost all memory of where I wanted this to go, and after school started back up a few weeks ago I've been swamped with homework almost every night. I hope this will make up for the long wait. Again sooooo sorry!

Ch. 4

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When her lips touched his for the first time, Bobby's drowsy eyes snapped open, now completely awake and alert. He found Alex watching him with nervous eyes and when he leaned into the kiss a little more, her eyes looked like they could light up the dim room they were standing in.

When their lungs were screeching for oxygen they finally pulled apart, foreheads touching. Bobby smiled, reassuring Alex that, yes, this is what he wanted, she was what he wanted.

"Bobby?" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"I know this is a little early, but damn it I've been waiting for this since- God I don't know when, but all I know is that you are stuck with me until-" he silenced her with a hard kiss, holding her tightly against him.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere, I promise. And being stuck with you is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Good. That's all I wanted to hear."

"Hey, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Bobby asked, remembering the question.

Alex look away and blushed slightly, "Oh, nothing."

"Really?" he persisted, letting go of her a putting his hands on his hips.

"Oh, yeah, really," Alex said, backing up and looking around disinterestedly, a small smile on her lips.

"Are you sure there wasn't something else?" Bobby went on, wanting to get her little secret out of her and took two steps forward, attempting to corner her.

"Oh, I'm quite sure," Alex told him, well aware of his plan. She saw the door and pulled it open racing down the hall, laughing at the absurdity of it, knowing he was right behind her.

When she made her mad dash, he was ready for it, and so by the time they had made it into the living room Bobby scooped her up in his arms and laid her down gently on the couch, only to make sure she wouldn't try to escape he crawled on top of her. He had a sly grin on his face, the kind you get when you know you have the other person beat and they know it too. She was watching him with a small smile on her face and twisted her arms around his neck.

"Looks like you've got me trapped Detective," Alex said in a husky voice.

"Hm, I guess I do." He replied, and leant down to give her a kiss, "Whatever should I do about it?" he mumbled into her mouth.

"Oh, I could think of a few things," she whispered, and ran her hands down his chest.

Just then they heard a sharp knock at the door. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I know it's not that much, but it's getting kind of late and I need to be up early in the morning. I PROMISE that I will try to update soon. Again I'm SOOO sorry!


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously?" Alex said, flopping her head back against the pillow. "Who the hell could that be?"

"I don't know, but I'm very tempted to ignore them now that-" The pounding began again and he sighed, dropping his head in the crook of her neck, peppering kisses along the side of it, slowly moving south.

"Mmm, Bobby, just answer the door and tell them to get lost."

"I don't know Eames, how would it look if a strange man answered your door in the middle of the night?" Alex chuckled and gently pushed him off of her, hoping to quickly get rid of whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Ms. Eames?" Bobby's ears perked when he heard a male voice, and he quickly decided that his presence was needed as well.

"Um, hi David, is something wrong?"

David, the young father of two, and one of the best neighbors ever, as Eames had deemed him three months after moving in, smiled and was about to speak when the face of Bobby Goren appeared over Eames' small frame. "Uh, no, sorry, I know it's late, but I heard your music playing and assumed you were up – uh – I was just wondering if you were going to be able to babysit Abby and Mitchell tomorrow around five? I know it's late notice, literally, but-"

"Yeah that's fine. I'll see you then. Bye David." With that she promptly shut the door in his face and turned to her partner. "I think you made him nervous," she smirked.

"Maybe. But then again he shouldn't have come over here for a late night booty call."

"Robert Goren, that is definitely not what just happened! Plus he's married. With two kids. That I babysit from time to time, thank you very much." He held his hands up in surrender, and she couldn't help but smile when he gave her that little boy look that always kinda made her melt a little inside. "So where were we?" she asked with an impish grin, grabbing onto his shirt and pulled his face down to her level, where she planted a searing kiss on his lips.

He picked her up, making her squeal when he grabbed her ass to hold her to him as he moved back towards the couch. The belt of her bathrobe was loosely knotted to begin with, and it began to slip down her shoulders, revealing the smooth skin underneath.

"Bobby," she whispered into his ear before making her way down his neck with her mouth, "Let's go to bed."

"Alex, as much as I want to make love to you tonight, it's- it's too fast."

"Not for me, Goren. It's taken you long enough to make a move anyway. Actually, I was the one who made the move, you've yet to do so," she said, giving him a pointed look as she reclined comfortably on the couch.

"Oh, I have moves," he husked before planting his lips on hers, giving her what was, in her opinion, the hottest kiss she'd ever experienced. When it ended, Eames smiled as she ran her fingers through his unruly curls. "Plenty of moves. I want you, Alex, I-I need you. I'm going to do my best to be completely honest with you from now on."

"Bobby?"

"Alex?"

"I love you."

Her words shocked her nearly as much as they did him. Until right that second, she'd had no intention of blurting her big secret, and her eyes were nearly as wide as his for about five seconds, before Bobby's face broke into a huge grin. He kissed her softly before murmuring, "I love you too. But I'm still not sleeping with you." She laughed and looked down his body, giving him a disbelieving look before shrugging, the robe slipping further down her body.

"Alex, you're killing me here. I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"And I appreciate that, I really do Bobby, but don't you think it'd be better if we were both, oh, I don't know, naked?"

Bobby groaned, closing his eyes and trying to focus on anything other than his beautiful partner who was currently working off his shirt, her nimble fingers quickly undoing the buttons. He smiled before taking her hands, kissing both before setting them in her lap. Eames was thoroughly flustered, and was doing her best to give Bobby a death glare, which failed miserably.

"Ugh, fine, be that way. Chivalry's not dead, it's in a coma. Who the hell knew?" Bobby smiled, but said nothing of her outburst and repositioned himself towards the back of the couch, wrapping his arms around his partner.


End file.
